This invention relates generally to a convertible couch and in particular to one which is easily convertible to a bed assembly.
Because of space constraints, it is often necessary to combine the functions of two items of furniture. This has caused a wide gain in the popularity of the convertible couch or sofa. Such assemblies are provided in the form of a couch or sofa during daytime hours and by certain manipulations can be converted to a bed for sleeping purposes. While such convertible couch assemblies are heretofore known they have generally been provided with complex mechanisms which are often times difficult to operate. Furthermore, the complexity of such mechanisms has lead to increased expense and weight which have become associated with convertible couch assemblies. By the means disclosed herein, such disadvantages of the prior art are overcome.